Pin and sleeve devices such as, for example, plugs, connectors, receptacles, inlets, etc., are one type of device for carrying electrical power, and may be suitable for secure electrical connections in extreme or high-abuse environments. For example, pin and sleeve devices allow power delivery protected from moisture, dirt, etc. In some examples, pin and sleeve devices may be used to supply power equipment like welders, compressors, conveyors, portable tools, portable lighting, etc. Pin and sleeve devices may be especially appropriate for carrying high-current power sources to equipment in wet or corrosive environments. Depending on the application, pin and sleeve devices provide standardized designs rated at, for example, 60 A, 100 A, 125 A, 200 A, etc.
Standard pin and sleeve devices used to transmit electrical power typically are comprised of a male plug having “pins” and a female connector or receptacle, which may be connected to an electrical power source. The female connector typically includes mating sleeve-like contacts (“contact sleeves”) for contacting and receiving the pins. Some form of latching may be provided to prevent accidental separation of the male and female devices. Thereafter, electrical connection is made through the mechanical insertion of the plug pins into the receptacle contact sleeves. For safety reasons, the receptacle contact sleeves are not energized or accessible unless a mating plug is properly and fully inserted.
Standard pin and sleeve devices may include wiring terminations, which may include channels to allow easy insertion and separation of electrical wires. Set screws may be used to provide a reliable connection and to ease the tightening of the wiring terminations to secure the electrical wires with respect to the pins or contact sleeves. Current pin and sleeve devices attach the set screws to an outer surface of a contact carrier such that the screw head is located external to the contact carrier for ease of manipulation by a technician. However, unless the set screw is fully rotated into the contact carrier, the set screw may become loose and thus prone to loss in the field.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a contact carrier for use in a pin and sleeve device that prevents the set screws from being disconnected from the contact carrier, while also allowing easy external access to the set screws by a tool to tighten and loosen the individual set screws as required.